Lovelife in the Hamhuman World
by MoonShine101
Summary: PUT ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Aqua? Who's Aqua?

**Lovelife in Hamhuman World**

**hey guys and welcome to my latest story! Well im featuring some some of the finest story tellers in this Fanfiction of mine! Well i dont know if there the finest but oh well! The authors are Mel-Girl, Ringa Ham, hypergrl95, and angel73! WHOO HOOO! err sorry i just ate five lollypops, two icecreams, 7 chocolate bars, and soda, im hyper right now! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, ok on with the story.. oh and the disclamer! oh and nothing is related to any of my storys.. oh and later on i will introduce MY character!oh and the hint hints tell you that im getting close to introducin the author chatraters**

**and thoughts are in italics **

**Disclamer: (breaths in deep) I DO NOT OWN, mel-girl,ringa ham,hypergrl95,ange73,or any hamtaro characters, but i do own my hyperness right now and my characters, karma, sparky , and a new one, aqua, and if i did would i be typing this? and why would i own the authors? thats totally riducalls. (breaths) thank you...**

**ps: this chapter starts at lunch**

**oh and heres what the characters in this chapter look like starting in aperance**

**Sandy: She was blonde waist lenght straight hair in a ponytail and is wearing a blue top w/a denim skirt, and is wearing conversess...oh and has cobalt blue eyes, and is bout 5'4**

**Pashmina: She has dirty blonde hair that goes alittle beyond her sholders, in a half ponytail, and has hazle eyes. She's wearing her pink scarf and has a pink zip-up sweater, that says PINK across it w/a denim skirt with rieghnstones down the side. w/pink pumas. and is around 5'3**

**Panda:He has black hair, and has grey eyes. He's wearing a white sweatshirt and has baggy pants on. he's around 5'4 and has jordans on. im worst with boys.**

**so sue me for not being good at this clothes stuff!**

**and im going to be putting them in in order recived ok now ON TO THE STORY if you havent already skipped my talking.**

**Chapter one: Aqua? Who's Aqua?**

**It was a normal boring day, another sticken boring day at school. Or so they thought. The Hamhumans have had alot going on, alot of things that the others dont know about. Like crushes, rivalrys ext. That's soon going to change.**

**"Sooooooooooooooo..."began Sandy to start a convertation. **

**"Whaaaaaaaaaaat.."replyed Pashmina.**

**"Err.. Whats new?"**

**"Nothing..."**

**"So who do you like?"questioned Sandy.**

**"None of your business."Replyed Pashmina.**

**"But you know who I like."**

**"Yeah 'cause he's your BOYFRIEND."said Pashmina as she pointed to Maxwell.**

**"Fine don't tell, me!"whined Sandy as she went to another table.(hint hint)**

**At Sandy's NEW table.**

**"Hey your new here aren't you?"asked Sandy.**

**She was starring at a girl about 5'2, and had brown hair, aqua blue eyes, and was wearing a yellow t-shirt that says: "CALI" with a blue Arizona zip-up jacket.(of course its open) and was wearing denim capri's.(i'm new with this whole clothing stuff dont sue) And has Pink air forces.(i just got that stuff out of my closet xD)**

**"Um.. well yes.."replyed the new girl.**

_She seems nice enough..seems shy though, hmm. I know I'll be her first friend!_ **thought Sandy.**

**"Umm... I got to go, i'll see you later? Ok. Bye."said the girl as she left.**

**"Wait let me just know your name!"yelled Sandy.**

**"Oh, my name is Aqua!"**

**"Ok, hmm, Aqua... Nice name."said Sandy as she went back to Pashmina's table.**

**-After School-**

**"Hey!" yelled Panda.(hint hint)**

**"Oh , h-hi Panda." stuttered Pashmina.**

**"Sooo, thats who you like.."said Sandy as she nudged Pashmina in the ribs.**

**"No it's not."**

**"Well whatever, like stop blushing 'cause he's coming over here ."**

**"Hey, Pashmina, can I talk to you for a moment?"asked Panda.**

**"A shure, Panda, lets go over here,"said Pashmina as she pointed to a tree,"away from Sandy.**

**"Dang!"said Sandy.**

**-At the tree-**

**"So Panda what do you wanna talk about?"asked Pashmina.**

**"Well, you really didn't have to bring me to this tree, anways i just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out sometime."**

**"Shure I'd love to!"said Pashmina trying not to sound to eager.(hint hint)**

**"Oh, but will you mind if i let another girl hang out with us? She's new here so I wanna us to be her first friends!"said Panda.**

_NOOOOOOO_** thought Pashmina. "Shure that would be great!" **_Why did i say that? I know I don't mean it._

**"Great, her name is Mel, she's over there, you never know she could end up being best friends with you!"said Panda as he walked off.**

**"Yeah, beeesst friends."said Pashmina as she walked back to find Sandy talking to a girl, a girl she hasn't seen before.**

**"Hey Pashmina, I'd like you to meet Aqua."said Sandy as she introduced her to Aqua.**

**"Hello, its nice to meet you, so are you new here?"asked Pashmina.**

**"Yeah, but at least i know there four other new girls, so im not alone."said Aqua as she shook Pashmina's hand.**

**"Well I'd better be off, bye Sandy, bye Aqua."said Pashmina as she walked off. (hint hint)**

**"Well, I'll see you later, I'm going to meet up with some of the other new girls, um Mel and Ringa I think, well better be off don't want my new friends to be waiting. See you later Sandy."said Aqua as she waved back to her as she went in the oppisite direction of Pashmina.**

**"Well might as well go see Maxwell."sighed Sandy as she went in the direction of Maxwell's house.**

**-Were Pashmina is-**

**"Hey Pashmina."said Penelope. (yes i made her talk much more simpler)**

**"Oh hey Penny."replyed Pashmina.**

**"Have you seen Cappy? He wanted to ask me something and told me to meet him after school, only problem is, I can't find him."asked Penelope.**

**"Oh, I think I saw him over by the fountin."replyed Pashmina.**

**"Thanks!"said Penelope as she ran toward the direction of the fountain. **

**Pashmina just kept on walking towards, well, something till she ran into...**

* * *

**haha cliffy! well i think most of you know who it is but dont you fret i will make the next chapter oh so soon! probroly today to! hehe. **

**well R&R **

**Mariah**


	2. New friends and a shopping trip!

**Lovelife in the Hamhuman World**

**Hello again my fellow Fanfiction friends! well here the second chapter to Lovlife in the Hamhuman world.. wow long title anyways for the disclamer**

**oh and i'm not going to have bijou's accent.**

**Disclamer: How many times do i have to say this? I DONT OWN HAMTARO!EBIL DISCLAMER!(attacks with pitchfork and torch)**

**Aqua: Well since Mariah is chacing the Dislcamer on to chapter two!**

**Chapter two:New friends and a shopping trip!**

**Recap**

_**Pashmina just kept on walking towards, well, something till she ran into...**_

**End Recap**

**...MEL!**

**"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't watch were I was going."said Pashmina as she helped Mel up.**

**"Oh thats Oh Kay."said Mel. Mel was wearing a brown shirt with blue words that said: "I've managed to stay awake, what more do you want?", and dark blue jeans, and had her brown hair up in a pony tail. She had light brown eyes, oh and was wearing sneakers.(she didnt tell me her eye color so i just put in something that was reasonable)**

**"Whats your name?"asked Pashmina.**

**"Oh my names Mel."**

**"Mel? Hmmmm... I heard that somewhere.. Oh yeah Panda said something about you! I'm Pashmina. It's nice to meet you!"**

**"Thanks, Panda said to go to this place called, uh, Valley Mall..do you know where it is?"asked Mel. (i just made that up xD)**

**"Yeah, I go there all the time, its only about a seven minute walk! What time did he say to meet him there?"replyed Pashmina.**

**"Um...about like, right now..."said Mel.**

**"RIGHT NOW! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME LETS GO!"partly screamed Pashmina as she dragged Mel to the Valley Mall.**

**-With Sandy...-**

**"Hey Bijou, hey Maxwell, hey, uh.., Snoozer..what's Snoozer doing here?'' asked Sandy. (oh and after every character is introduced there will be there looks)**

**Bijou was wearing her white hair in pigtails, with her blue ribbons of course, and had on a white miniskirt and a baby blue tank top. She was wearing also wearing slippers, and had (green or blue..BLUE) dark blue eyes.**

**Maxwell had his brown hair combed back, and was wearing a green and red stripped(im bad at this)t-shirt and had jeans with sneakers! Oh and had dark brown eyes.**

**Snoozer had messy brown hair and you really didnt know what he was wearing or what is eye color is cuz he's always in bed. **

**"We dont know, he just was here when I got home, amazing that he could get from the clubhouse to here..."said Maxwell.**

**"Well anyways, Bijou do you want to come to the Valley Mall with me? Oh and Maxwell wanna come if you like want to?"asked Sandy.**

**"Shure I would love to come, but is it ok I bring a friend?"asked Bijou.**

**"Shure, how many?"asked Sandy.**

**"Oh about...three or four..."**

**"Oh kay thats fine, so Maxwell, are you coming?"asked Sandy.**

**"No thanks, I need to work on a report."replyed Maxwell.**

**"A report? On what? We have like the same classes, we didn't get a report."**

**"I know, but I like doing reports."said Maxwell.**

**"Ok, bye Maxwell!"said Sandy as she kissed him on the cheek and walked to the Mall with Bijou.**

**"What did you see in him Sandy?"whispered Bijou.**

**"What can I say , opposites attract."replyed Sandy.**

**Then they went to the mall but picked up a few friends along the way.**

**-at the mall-**

**"So Mel, what store did Panda say he was going to be in?"asked Pashmina.**

**"He just said to meet him at the center circle, the place were theres the seats, with the elvator in the middle."replyed Mel.**

**After a few minutes of waiting in the center circle they finnaly spotted Panda.**

**"Hey Panda!"said the girls in unison.**

**"Hey Mel, hey Pashmina, I see you two have already met."said Panda.**

**"Yeah,"said Mel,"we sorrta, ran into each other..."**

**"Literally."said Pashmina.**

**"Hey guys, look who's here!"said Panda as he pointed to a group of hamhumans.**

**"I looks like Bjiou and Sandy, but who is that with them."said Pashmina as she looked at the other four.**

**In the group there was of course Bijou and Sandy but the other four, well they looked like this.**

**One was wearing a army jacket and a black top underneath. With long jeans with rips in them, and converses. She also had white hair but her ears had rings on them. She also had grey eyes. She was also around 5'3 or 5'4**

**Another one had medium length brown hair and wore them in two pigtails like bijou except her ribbons were longer. She was wearing a blue sweatshirt with light blue jeans. She had brown eyes and was wearing nike's.**

**The other one was about 5'2, and waist lenght brown hair, aqua blue eyes, and was wearing a yellow t-shirt that says: "CALI" with a blue Arizona zip-up jacket. And was wearing denim capri's. And has Pink air forces.(i think you know who that is)**

**The last one was about err 5'4 and had medium lenght dark brown hair, and had blue eyes, but her ears were white. She was wearing a green long sleeve t-shirt that had the word "LUCKY" on it. And was wearing jeans and air forces. The jeans were also kinda sparkly.**

**Then the group walked up to them.**

**"Hey guys, I would like you to meet, Ringa, Ki-Ki, Aqua, and Meaghan."said Sandy as she introduced all of the hamhumans.(there names are in the same order of there discriptions.)**

**"Hi, its nice to meet you, I'm Pashmina, this is Panda, and thats M-"but Pashmina was cut off by Aqua.**

**"And Mel."Aqua finished.**

**"Hey Aqua! Didn't know that you were going to come!"said Mel.**

**"I really didn't know either..."replyed Aqua,"I really don't come to malls.."**

**"Hi, I'm Ki-Ki!"said well do i have to say?**

**"Hey Ki-Ki,"said Panda,"so which one is Ringa and Meaghan?"**

**"I'm Ringa."**

**"And I'm Meaghan. Me,Ringa,Ki-Ki, and Aqua are new here, Ringa may look tough on the outside but is super sweet on the inside! She likes to help anyone in need! And Ki-Ki, well she's really nice to, but she's super afraid of clowns! And miss Aqua here is really shy, but once you get to know here she'll open up..eventually, but she's the sweetest of all CAKES!"**

**"cake?"said the others in unison.**

**"Well, cake is sweet, no wait she's sweeter than SUGAR!"said Meaghan as she punched the air in triumph,"no wait she-"**

**"WE GET IT!"said the others in unison.**

**"Wow, Panda's such a lady's man!"said Sandy.**

**"Huh?"said a rather confused Panda.**

**"Well, do you see any other boys in this group? You going to get to hang out with us girls!"said Bijou.**

**"What did I get myself into?"sighed Panda as the girls dragged him into Macy's.**

**Then the girls and a relunctant Panda went into the teens section..(or whatever you want it to be)**

**"Which one girls, and Panda, This one or this one?"asked Bijou as she held up a pink and white layered mini skirt and a denim skirt with righnstones.(please exuse my spelling its horrible)**

**"Oh the horror, the horror!"said Panda as he shielded his eyes.**

**"Oh stop being so over dramatic Panda! Try to at least have fun!"said Ki-Ki.**

**"FUN!FUN?HOW CAN I HAVE FUN WHEN YOU GUYS ARE TYRING TO GIRL-A-FY ME?"Panda practically shouted.**

**"Whoa, Panda calm down..."said Meagahn in a calm voice.**

**"Ok, im good."said Panda.**

**"Wow, that was fast."said Ringa.**

**"Really fast."replyed Mel.**

**Aqua nooded.**

**"Do you want us to go to the boys section?"asked Pashmina.**

**"No,I was just playing, I'm used to it, having three sisters and a mom who thinks she 16."said Panda.**

**"Ooooooooooookay."said Sandy.**

**After about and hour and a half they went to the register but there was a long line, long enough for a little chat.**

**"Hey, Aqua, how come you didn't get anything?"asked Sandy.**

**"And how come you haven't said a word since we practically got here."said Ringa.**

**"Even Ringa got something."said Ki-Ki.**

**Aqua just turned around.**

**"Answer me woman!"said Mel as she started shaking Aqua.**

**"Bcuse dnI reaw ritsk!"Aqua tried to say as Mel kept shaking here.**

**"What?"asked Meaghan.**

**"Well if you stopped shaking her she could answer."said Panda as he got Mel to stop shaking Aqua.**

**"Now, Aqua, what did you say?"said Panda calmly.**

**"I said that i dont wear skirts..."said Aqua really quietly.**

**"Ohhh, hey guys didn't you notice that there were only skirts and jackets over in that section? Let's go over to the other section so Aqua could get somthing!"said Mel as she and the rest of the group went over to the other side.**

**"So Aqua what do you like?"asked Ringa.**

**"I like wearing jeans and capri's..."said Aqua.**

**"Oh here's some cute camo capri's!"said Mel as she held up a pair of Camo Capri's that were size 13.**

**"Mel, those are way to big for Aqua!"said Sandy as she got another pair but size 10.**

**"Wait, what size are you Aqua?"asked Mel.**

**"...0-1"said Aqua so quitely that no one could hear her.**

**"What did you say?"asked Ki-Ki.**

**"0-1"said Aqua in a much louder voice.**

**"Daaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg"said all the girls in unison.**

**"I'm not even that size!"complained Bijou.**

**"Bij, your a size 3-4, im a size 4-5."said Sandy.**

**"Dang, Aqua is REALLY AND I MEAN REALLY SKINNY!"said Ringa.**

**After the girls found a size 1 (they couldn't find 0) which took about fifteen minutes they went back in line again but it was much longer so they could talk again.**

**"Ok so Aqua's capri's were $19.99,and both of Bijou's skirts are $12.99,and Ringa's jacket was $13.89, and Ki-Ki's Shirt was $10.89, and my shirt was $11.99, and Mel's jeans were $19.99, and the hat that Panda found thats for boys is $13.79, but minus the sales which was 50 dollars all together, and that all together is...i dont know!"said Meaghan.**

**"It's $116.02. But luckly there isn't tax."said Aqua.**

**"How..."said Bijou.**

**"Did..."said Mel.**

**"You..."said Meaghan.**

**"Do..."said Ki-ki.**

**"That?"finsihed Ringa.**

**"Wow, smart,skinny, and pretty, what next?"said Panda.**

**Then after they all paid for the clothes they ate at a chinese reasterant that was upstairs then walked back to the Valley Vill Park.(the time is 5:30)**

**But on the way the girls were thinking some things...**

**_Oh no I think Panda, my Panda, likes Aqua, I got to fix this..._ thought Pashmina**

**_Does Panda like Aqua? I mean he sat next to her when we ate lunch, he complimented her, and I dont mean alittle I mean ALOT, and he keeps starring at her, and to top it off he's walking next to her! Hey what are they talking about? I got to break them up! Wait, what if Panda and Aqua like each other, and Aqua is sensitive..no bad idea...lets just see what happens... _thought Ringa.**

**_Why is it so quiet?_ thought Ki-Ki.**

**"Hey Aqua, can i ask you something?"said Panda breaking the girls thoughts and the silence.**

**"Uh, shure..."**

**"Do you-**

* * *

**haha cliffy! I like doing those well im off to work on VD! and THAPR!**

**toodle loo!(why do i say that/)**

**Mariah**


	3. Stan got told!

**Lovelife in the Hamhuman World**

**hello again! enjoy this chapter! **

**disclamer:i dont own hamtaro.**

**Aqua: wow you didnt chase it with a pitchfork and torch.**

**Mariah:oh you reminded me about that!(gets pitchfork and torch)CHARGE!**

**Disclamer:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter three:Stan got told!**

**Recap**

_**"Hey Aqua can I ask you something?"asked Panda breaking the girls thoughts and the slilence.**_

_**"Uh, shure..."replyed Aqua.**_

_**"Do you-**_

**End Recap.**

**"-know what time it is?"asked Panda.**

**"Uh.."said Aqua as she checked her watch,"its, 5:36."**

**"Few..."sighed both Pashmina and Ringa.**

**"We should get to the park in about two minutes, i told the others to meet us there."said Panda.**

**"When?"said the girls in unison.**

**"When you guys were fighting over who would get the last diet coke."said Panda.**

**"Well Mel ended up getting it.''said Ki-Ki.**

**"I know! GO ME!"said Mel.**

**After two minutes they arrived at the park and there were the Hamhumans.(the hamhams)**

**"H-hi Hamtaro..."said Bijou as she sat next to him at the picnic bench.**

**"Hey Bij!"said Hamtaro in an awfully scary overly cheery way.**

**Hamtaro was wearing and orange and white sweatshirt with light blue baggy pants. He had very messy orange hair and hadhazleeyes.(you guys need to help me with my clothing issues)**

**"Maxwell you should've came, it was like so fun."said Sandy as she sat next to Maxwell.**

**"Oh well,you win some you lose some."said Maxwell.**

**"Eh-hem.."said Meaghan.**

**"Oh I forgot, gang meet, Ringa, Ki-Ki, Aqua,Mel, and Meaghan!"said Sandy.**

**"Helloooo beautiful!"said Stan as he ran up to the girls.**

**Stan had brownish/blondish hair,and was wearing (INSERT CLOTHING HERE), and jordans.(im really bad with clothes xD)**

**"And might who you be?"said Ringa.**

**"I am Stan, the great!"said Stan.**

**"What are you a knight?"said Meaghan.**

**"Yes, your knight in shining armor,come to sweep you off your feet and carry you away..."said Stan as he started spinning Aqua around.**

**"Please (spin) stop(spin)spinning(spin)me."said Aqua between spins.**

**"Sorry,beautiful.."said Stan as he stopped spining Aqua.(haha i am going to love what happens next!)**

**"Hey Stan, I thought you were dating Mie.."said Karma.**

**Karma had one black ear and one white ear, but her hair was wavy and black. She had green eyes(go karma!), and was wearing denim shorts and a yellow top that had tweety on it! (yay tweety!). And was wearing Puma's. Here hair was also in those japanese/chinise bun things.(you know the two buns that are at the sides of the head but more in the back..im bad at this xD)**

**"No, me and Mie broke up this morning, I said, 'If you can't stay here then don't even bother being my girlfriend.' then she ran away crying. Oh well, I think one of these pretty lady's over here wouldn't mind dating me."**

**"No thank you.."said Mel.**

**"Ditto."replyed Meaghan.**

**"Same."said Ki-Ki.**

**"Why would I?"replyed Ringa.**

**Aqua just stayed silent.**

**"What about you miss Aqua?"said Stan.(or is it asked? i dont know)**

**Aqua just shook her head.**

**"You shure?"said Stan.**

**"Yes, I'm shure."said Aqua.**

**"Are you really shure?"**

**"What about Mie, dont you even care about her?"said Aqua.**

**"Nah, she's old news."said Stan.**

**"Ok I made my mind up.."said Aqua.**

**"Really what is it?"replyed Stan.**

**"NO YOU OBNOCSIOUS, INSENSITIVE, JERK! WHY WOULD ANYONE IN THE WORLD WANT TO DATE YOU? YOUR SO COLD HEARTED!WAIT YOU DONT EVEN HAVE A HEART BECAUSE IF YOU DID YOU GO UP TO MIE AND APOLIGIZE!"screamed Aqua.**

**Then...SLAP! Aqua slapped Stan so hard that he flew to a tree three feet away.**

**"GO AQUA!"yelled the girls.**

**"Remind me to never get on her bad side..."said Cappy.**

**"Uh hu.."agreed Penelope.**

**"When did girls get so tough? Is just the girls I know or all of them..."said Stan as he walked back. (oh he had a really red hand mark were Aqua slapped him)**

**"Just the ones you flirt with.."said Sandy.**

**"Why me?" whined Stan.**

**Then the others laughed.**

**Then Panda...**

* * *

**shorter but good just wait till the next chapter! i like doing cliffhangers xD**

**to- err i mean bye!**

**Mariah**


	4. Matchmaker Meaghan

**Lovelife in the Hamhuman World**

**Hello all! I forgot who's idea it was for this chapter well whoever it was THANK YOU! haha ok first the disclamer befor the chapter! **

**Oh and i did a random pick out of a hat on which authors are going to star in this chapter xDthen the next ext**

**in order drawn**

**1.angel73 (meaghan)**

**2.Ringa Ham (ringa)**

**3.Mel-Girl (mel)**

**4.hypergrl95 (Ki-ki)**

**Disclamer:I dont own hamtaro and why would I?**

**Ps:i will need a boy ham so if any of you want to have your boy ham in this story just tell me in your review and i'll choose the best one.**

**Chapter Four:MatchMaker Meaghan**

**(A few hours after the third chapter)(there in Bijous house i mean mansion xD)(oh and its friday xD)**

**The girls, and I mean all the girls, Pashmina, Penelope, Karma, Bijou, Sandy, Meaghan, Ringa, Mel, Aqua, and Ki-ki, were discussing an 'important' matter.**

**"You guys! We need to get Stan and Mie back together!"said Karma as she spun around in Bjiou's chair.(its one of the spinning ones)**

**"Yeah, I mean they were like a perfect couple, besides that Mie had to keep on going back and forth to and from china."replied Pashmina.**

**"And so he'll stop flirting with the girls."said Bijou.**

**"Uh hu."agreed Penelope.**

**"Just one queastion..."said Ringa.**

**"What is that?"Karma asked.**

**"Well, who's going to get them together? You know play matchmaker?"asked Ringa.**

**"We'll draw straws!"said Ki-ki.**

**"OK!"answered all of the girls.**

**A few minutes later after Ki-ki got the straws from Bijou's kitchen they all drew straws.**

**"Mines long.."whined Bijou.**

**"Mine to."said Mel.**

**"I GOT THE SHORT ONE!"yelled Meaghan.**

**"BE QUIET IM TRYING TO GET SOME BEAUTY SLEEP!"yelled Bijou's sister.**

**"Sorry Maddie!"yelled Bijou,"you need it..."**

**"So, what are you going to do MatchMaker Meaghan?"asked Ki-ki.**

**"Well first of all, we need to get Stan and Mie at the same place..."said Meaghan as she started to think.**

**"Hey, isn't Six Flags open today?"said Mel.**

**"Yeah! Half of us could get stan to go to Six Flags, that wont be hard, but the other half will have to get Mie to go to Six Flags, thats going to be hard. So who is going to get Stan and who is going to get Mie?"said Meaghan.**

**"Well I think that Me, Mel, Pashmina, Aqua, and Ringa, should go and get Mie, and Penelope, Ki-ki, Bijou, Sandy, and Meghan should go get Stan."said Karma.**

**"Ok, so plan get Mie and Stan together is ago."said Meaghan.**

**-the stan group-**

**"Ok, so I saw Stan in the park flirting with some girls, yuck, and if I'm right he should still be there."said Sandy.**

**"Well, your his sister so I'll take your word."said Meghan.**

**"Ok Meghan, what should we do to get Stan to come with us to Six Flags?"asked Ki-ki.**

**"All we have to do is..."began Meaghan.**

**"Is..."said Penelope getting inpatient.**

**"ASK!"finished Meaghan,"he's such a flirt it's going to be easy, but it's not going to be easy getting him to hang with Mie."**

**"Well were going to arrive at the park in about ten minutes, dang Bij, why'd your mansion have to be so freakin far away?"whined Sandy.**

**"Sorry!"replyed Bijou.**

**"Well, I hope Karma's gang will have it as easy as us getting Mie to Six Flags."said Meaghan.**

**-the mie group-**

**"So, does anyone know where Mie is?"asked Pashmina.**

**"She's probroly in my room still crying and eating ice cream, or just sleeping."said Karma.**

**"Well, what are we going to say to her to get her to Six Flags?"asked Ringa.**

**"I don't know..."said Karma.**

**"Well good thing that Karma's house isn't far from Bijou's house 'cuase im wearing heels!"said Pashmina.**

**"Yeah yeah suck it up!"said Ringa.**

**A few minutes later they get to Karma and Panda's house and the yelling of Mie and Panda can be heard.**

**"MIE CALM DOWN!"yelled Panda.**

**"ME? CALM DOWN WHY DON'T YOU TELL STAN THAT!"Mie yelled back.**

**"WELL I COULD IF YOU WOULD LET ME LEAVE!"Panda yelled back.**

**"Oh sorry!"said Mie as she opened the door to find Karma, Aqua, Ki-ki, Ringa, and Pashmina with WIDE eyes.**

**"I'll just uh go now."said Panda as he left in the dirrection of the park.**

**"Ok..."said Karma,"so Mie want to come to Six Flags with us?"**

**"Shure, sounds like fun!"replyed Mie.**

**"Ok lets go!"said Ringa.**

**"Oh, by the way Mie you look really nice."said Karma.**

**"Why thank you Karmy!"said Mie.**

**Mie had waist lenght wavy black hair that was in a low side ponytail, light brown eyes, and her ham ears where black like Panda's, she was wearing a camo mini skirt with a light green button up sweater over her dark green tank-top. And she had converses.**

**"That was easy."whispered Ki-ki to Pashmina.**

**"Uh hu."agreed Pashmina.**

**-Stan group-**

**(The girls finally made it to the park)**

**"Hey Stan!"yelled Meaghan.**

**"Hello, ladies!"said Stan as he walked over to the 'Stan group'.**

**"So do you want to come to Six Flags with us?"asked Ki-ki.**

**"I'd love to go with you pretty ladies!"said Stan.**

**"Well then lets go!"said Bijou as they started walking in the direction of Six Flags which luckly was only two minutes away.**

**Then after about two minutes and thirty seconds of walking they made it to Six Flags, but unfortunally Stan see's that Mie is there and automatically screams, "MIE"S HERE!"**

**"The other's must of brought her here to cheer her up."said Penelope.**

**"Oh well, I wont let her ruin my perfect day!"said Stan as he punched the air in confidence. 'But she does look really hot today...'thought Stan.**

**-Mie group-**

**"What Stan's here? Oh great I'm leaving."said Mie as she started walkin away but Karma stopped her.**

**"Come on cuz, don't let that over flirtatious Stan ruin your fun day at Six Flags!"said Karma.**

**"Ok.."Mie replyed, "but I am not sitting with him on any of the rides!"said Mie.**

**"Ok, don't worry we'll let...PASHMINA sit with him on all the rides."said Mel.**

**"What? Why me?"said Pashmina.**

**"Well you used to date him right?"Said Karma.**

**"Yeah, those where the worst days of my life!"said Pashmina. (sorry all you PS lovers im a PP fan(pandaxpashy)**

**"Whatever, your still sitting with him!"said Karma.**

**Then the 'Stan group' came over.**

**"Hey guys!"said Meaghan. Then she whispered, "We half to get them to sit together on all the rides." to all of the girls excluding Mie.**

**"Ok."replyed well all of the girls excluding Mie.**

**"Well...Who wants to go on Madusa!"said Meaghan. (i dont know if thats in six flags but oh well)**

**"Ok!"said everybody else.**

**After about thirty minutes they finnally got to the rollercoster and they all could fit in one cart thingy but they all sat next to each other so that Mie and Stan would end up sitting next to each other.**

**"What I half to sit next to you!"whined Mie.**

**"Oh well just get on!"said Karma. (she's sitting in the one behind her.)**

**"OK ok."said Mie and Stan as they got in the cart thing..(i dont know what there called.)**

**-After the ride-**

**The 'Mie group' and the 'Stan group' found Mie and Stan making out when they got back from getting hot dogs.**

**"Misson acomplished."said Meaghan.**

**"You know Meaghan you make a really good matchmaker!"said Aqua.**

**"Wow Aqua that was the first thing that you said all day!"said Ringa.**

**"Oh and guys, befor we got here Panda called me and asked me-**

* * *

**lol I left you with a cliffy! xD well to find out what happens next review review review! **

**ps:sorry for the long wait.**

**pss:please send in your boy made up ham.**

**Psss:if you guess what aqua's going to say then get it right i'll make you a one shot just do the couple and plot!**

**Ja mata ne!**

**bye bye **

**Mariah**


	5. Ringa has a IM conversation

**Lovelife in the Hamhuman World**

**Hey guys! sorry for the wait, i've been praciting for my school talent show thats tomarrow! well as im typing this its tomarrow, well anways enjoy the story! sit back and relax!**

**Disclamer: I dont own hamtaro for the milionth time!**

**Chapter Five: Ringa has an IM conversation**

**RECAP**

_**"Oh and guys, befor we got here Panda called me and asked me-**_

**END RECAP**

**"Tell us later Aqua, I'm tiered."said Meghan.**

**"Ok.."said Aqua.**

**"Well what do you want to do now?"asked Bijou.**

**"I have no clue."said Meghan.**

**It was a week later after the whole matchmaker thing, and Ringa was lying in bed trying to think of something to do on the weekend.(remember that the matchmaker was on a friday)**

**"What should I do? Should I Call Aqua? No...she never picks up the phone for some odd strange reason..Pashmina? Wait I forgot there phones are dead till next week and Pashmina lost her phone somewhere in Bijou's house, coughmansioncough, and the others are doing something else...hmm...I'll see if anyones on AIM."said Ringa as she walked over to her computer.**

**She signed on her username, Ringa-Ham.(im just using the authors usernames as ther sn's) And checked to see who was on. As she read the list she found out that the following people where online.**

_**Aqua-Tear14 (Aqua)**_

_**Lovley-In-PiNk(Pashmina)**_

_**TinyButTough(Cappy)**_

_**Pretty-iN-yElLoW(Penny)**_

_**Ppl-CaLl-mE-Clueless(Hamtaro..lol funny)**_

_**Miss-Frenchie(Bijou she got that sn because alot of ppl call her frenchie so she decided to use it)**_

_**Mel-Girl(Mel)**_

_**PaNdA-BeAr(haha pashmina made panda his sn)**_

**'Hm...I should I'm well all of them..'though Ringa.**

**So Ringa made a chatroom for all of them to chat in. She waited until someone reaplyed.**

_**-Aqua-Tear14 has arrived-**_

_**-Lovley-In-PiNk has arrived-**_

**'Cool Aqua and Pashy are on.'**

_**RingaHam:Hi!**_

_**Lovley-In-PiNk:Hey Ringa.**_

_**Aqua-Tear14:Hi..**_

_**-TinyButTough has arrived-**_

_**-Pretty-iN-yElLoW has arrived-**_

_**-Miss-Frenchie has arrived-**_

_**-Ppl-CaLl-mEClueless has arrived-**_

_**-Mel-Girl has arrived-**_

_**Ringa-Ham:Cool everyone but panda is on.**_

_**Mel-Girl:Hey guys!**_

_**Ppl-CaLl-mE-Clueless:Hey!**_

_**Miss-Frenchie:Bonjour!**_

_**Lovley-In-PiNk:Wheres Panda?**_

_**-PaNdA-BeAr has arrived-**_

_**PaNdA-BeAr:Hey guys whats up?**_

_**TinyButTough:Nothin much u?**_

_**PaNdA-BeAr:Same, oh did i tell you that me and aqua have a date on saterday!**_

_**Ringa-Ham:WHAT!**_

_**PaNdA-BeAr:I thought that aqua told you guys.**_

_**Aqua-Tear14:I tried to tell you but you kept cutting me off.**_

_**Ringa-Ham:-bangs head-**_

_**Lovley-In-PiNk:YOUR GOING ON A DATE WITH PANDA! MY PANDA!**_

_**PaNdA-BeAr:O-o**_

_**Lovley-In-PiNk:Um dont mind what i said earlier...**_

_**PaNdA-BeAr:Ok...well i g2g now byezz!**_

_**Ringa-Ham:Me to bye..**_

_**-PaNdA-BeAr sighned off-**_

_**-Ringa-Ham signed off-**_

**"PANDA'S GOING ON A DATE WITH AQUA! HOW CAN IT BE!"yelled Ringa,"WHY OH WHY!"**

**Then Ringa ran to Pashmina's house.**

**-ding dong-**

**Then Pashmina Answered the door. She was wearing a Pink tank-top with a tan miniskirt with her hair in a side ponytail.**

**"Ringa! Can you belive that Panda's going on a date with Aqua!"yelled Pashmina right when she opened the door.**

**"I know! I didn't even know they liked each other!"yelled Ringa.**

**"We got to break them up, there so not right for each other."said Pashmina.**

**"Yeah, we have to do anything so that Aqua will hate Panda and break up with him!"said Ringa as she punched the air in confidence,"wait, that wouldn't be nice, Aqua is our friend right?"**

**"Yeah.."**

**"So then why should we break them up? Shouldn't we be happy that Aqua has a date with Panda."asked Ringa.**

**"I guess so...oh well, put if either of them hurts each other then we need to break them up!"said Pashmina.**

**"Yeah!"said Ringa.'I just hope something doesn't go right.'**

* * *

**Yeah i know its short but more of the ringa chapter will be mixed into the other chapters but the next chapter is going to be mainly centered on Mel.**

**well see ya!**

**Ja mata ne!**

**Mariah**


	6. Mel makes a Friend

**Lovelife in the Hamhuman World**

**Hey guys as you all know this one is going to be about Mel!**

**oh yeah tell me who you panda to be paired up with: pashy,ringa,or aqua**

**Disclamer:I dont own hamtaro**

**oh and this is a day after the other chapter**

**oh and heres what they look like!**

**Mel:She had her brown hair in a french braide(bijou did it) and had a blue shirt that has Happy Bunny on it and says:"Yay for boys with money!" and plane light blue jeans and sneakers.**

**Aqua: She had her dark brown in a side ponytail. And she had a light aqua blue blouse and light blue jeans. she was also wearing light blue ballet slippers. (you know the ones that ppl wear not the ones balerinas use the shoe kind)**

**Jingle:Well he has his hair in a mohawk...hmm and his guitar well you can just image him in anything xD**

**Hamtaro:Hamtaro was wearing a umm what do you call those well its like a blouse but for boys in orange and white, and blue jeans. and jordans! **

**Karma:She had her natually wavy black hair in a half pony tail and was wearing a green halter top with a yellow button up sweater, and had dark blue jeans on. she was also wearing airforce's.**

**Sparky:he was wearing a blue cap, and the same kind of shirt that hamtaro is wearing just blue and white, and blue jeans. he also had umm nikes! xD**

**Oxnard:Hm.. i dont know XD**

**Pashmina:She had her hair down and was wearing Pink** **Fake** **London** **Genius** **Pink** **Scoopneck, with a light pink mini skirt and had the same kind of shoes as Aqua but in pink. and she also had her pink scarf on.**

**Bijou:She had her white hair down to and was wearing a white blouse and a white mini skirt and tennis shoes.**

**Howdy:You know what i have no clue...BUT HE HAS HIS APRON!**

**Chapter Six:Mel makes a Friend**

**It was a bright sunny day and Mel was walking in the (what was that place called again?) Valley Vill Park. She just kept walking along until she saw Aqua on a bench reading a book.**

**"Hey Aqua, what'ya doin here?"said Mel as she sat down next to her.**

**"Just reading..."said Aqua.**

**"Well I heard from Ki-Ki that heard from Emily that heard from Josh that heard from Max that heard from Lucy that heard from Liz that heard from Vivian that heard from Ringa(breaths in) that you have a date with Panda!"said Mel.**

**"Yeah, I do."said Aqua.**

**"So what are you going to wear?"**

**"I don't know,"said Aqua as she closed her book,"can you help me?"**

**"Shure!"**

**Just as Mel was about to get up a pig pushed her over.**

**"What the?"said Mel.**

**"Oh I'm sorry."said ?**

**"Oh it's ok, but why do you have a pig?"asked Mel.**

**"He's my pet pig, Herbert."(that is his name right?)**

**"Ok then..My names Mel."**

**"Hello Kel, I'm Jingle, the wandering poet."said Jingle.**

**"Uh it's Mel not Kel."**

**"Thats what I said, Neal."**

**"Uhh...just forget it..."said Mel.**

**"Well I gatta leave, the wind told me that Hamtaro got his head stuck in something."said Jingle as he left.**

**"Bye Jingle!"said Mel,"wait Hamtaro got his head stuck in something?"**

**Aqua shrugged.**

**-Meanwhile with Hamtaro and company-**

**"SOMEONE GET MY HEAD OUT OF THIS TIRE!"yelled Hamtaro.**

**"Don't worry Hamtaro! I have some butter!"said Oxnard.**

**"NO DON'T EAT ME!"yelled Hamtaro as he started running but ran into a tree.**

**"Wow..."said Karma,"what an idiot..."**

**"I so agree..."agreed Sparky.(hey that rhymed!)**

**"And your in love with him why?"asked Pashmina.**

**"I don't know..."replyed Bijou.**

**-Back with Aqua and Mel-**

**"Who knows, so Mel you like Jingle don't you?"said Aqua.**

**"Ummm, mybe.."**

**"Howdy ya'll!"said ? ( i think you know who)**

**"Oh hi Howdy!"greeted Mel.(ps: they met at the park in the second or first chapter)**

**"Hey Howdy, what are you doing here at the park?"asked Aqua.**

**"Well, I came here for some advice from ya'll, I was goin to ask Bij, but she was chasing after Oxy and Hamtaro cuz Hamtaro had a tier stuck on his head."replyed Howdy.**

**"Let me guess, you want someone to notice you?"said Mel.**

**"Yeah..."said Howdy as he blushed.**

**"Well first you have to tell us who you like."said Mel.**

**Then Howdy whispers in Mel and Aqua's 'ears'.**

**"REALLY!"yelled Mel.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Hm...we'll have to get back to you on that, cuz I have to help Aqua get ready for her DATE!"said Mel as she grabbed Aqua by the arm and ran to the mall, BUT when Mel grabbed Aqua she dropped her book and a picture fell out. Howdy saw this so he picked it up.**

**"(GASP)NO WAY"said Howdy as he starred at the picture.**

**-With Mel and Aqua-**

**"Ok Aqua! We need to find you something fantastic! Hmm.. something aqua, so it will match your eyes of course...hmm...hey when and whereit going to be?"asked Mel.**

**"He's taking me out to dinner, and its going to be tomarrow night."**

**"Hmm... so a dress would be good!"exclaimed Mel.**

**"Yeah, just make shure its not a skirt.."replyed Aqua.**

**Just then Pashmina and Ringa come in.**

**"Oh hey Pash! Hey Ringa!"said Mel.**

**"Hey Mel, hey Aqua..."greeted Pashmina.**

**"Well, were just picking something out for Aqua's date!"said Mel.**

**"Really?"said Pashmina thinking up of a plan,"where is it?"**

**"It's at the Hawaian Breeze."replyed Aqua.(lol i got that name off of my fan xD)**

**"Cool that's a nice place."said Ringa.**

**Just then four boys came in.**

**One had dark brown hair which was kinda long, was about 5'5, his eyes where ice blue, and he was wearing a pink shirt that says "note to mom seperate the whites from reds, and baggy blue jeans. He also had airforces.**

**Another had shoulder-length red hair, crystal blue eyes,was about 5'6, and had a grungy navy blue t-shit, khaki shorts, and jordans.**

**The other had black hair, dark brown eyes,was about like 5'5 or something, and was wearing baggy black jeans, a red shirt w/black flames ( i know weird),and a black bracelet with spikes on it.(you know i just got that out of the story that laura wrote you know?)**

**The last one had black hair, brown eyes, and a blue cap.He was about 5'5 or something.. He was wearing (insert clothing here cuz mel didnt tell me!(pokes mel))**

**Then the gang walks up to the girls.**

**"Hello is there anything that i can help you with?"the one with crystal blue eyes said.**

**"Why? Do you work here?"asked Mel.**

**"Oh well no, oh by the way, my names Jesse."said wait do i even have to say it?**

**"Hello Jesse, I'm Mel."said dont make me say it again!**

**"So who are you friends?"asked Jesse.**

**"Oh, sorry I forgot."said Mel.**

**"Hi, I'm Aqua."**

**"I'm Pashmina."**

**"And I'm Ringa."**

**"So who are your other friends."asked Aqua.**

**"Oh I'm Chris File."said the one with ice blue eyes.**

**"Hola I'm Luke."said the one who looks spanish.**

**"And I'm Kether."(yeah i know the one from ketherandsandy4ever, haha i got his clothing from her story i just switched the shirt.)**

**"Nice to meet you guys."said Pashmina.**

**"So what are you guys doing here in the girls section?"asked Ringa.**

**"Well, I don't know, what are we doing here guys?"asked Jesse.**

**"Well, we just walked in here, well anyways we otta go now, so see ya later."said Chris.**

**"Yeah, let's meet up at the park tomarrow."said Kether as they left.**

**"Adios!"said Luke.**

**Then the boys left.**

**"Oh, Aqua I found the perfect outfit for you!"said Mel. She was holding a Aqua LaLaser cut jumper.The top was delicately decorated with faux beads and laser cut edges. With wide pants and a shawl. "So what do you think?"**

**"Its really pretty, how much is it?"asked Aqua.**

**Mel looked at the price tag. "Only 25.99. How much money do you have?"**

**"I have fiftey."**

**"Cool, lets go buy it!"said Aqua as she and Mel went to the cash register.**

**After Aqua paid for her outfit they ran into...**

**HAHA CLIFFY! lol well dont forget to tell me who you want panda to be paried up with! either ringa pashmina or aqua!**

**Mariah**

ser cut jumper. Double georgette outfit with the top delicately decorated with faux beads and laser cut edges. Wide pants and a shawl is included.


	7. When Kiki makes a karaoke contest

**Lovelife in the Hamhuman world**

**Ok so far I got one for Pashmina, one for Ringa, and two for Aqua, the poll is still open! so tell me who you want Pands to be paired up with!**

**and remember this one is about Ki-ki aka hypergrl95**

**Disclamer: I do not own hamtaro or any of the clothing metioned in here.**

**Oh you guys wont know who they ran into cuz she's one of my mean girl made up character.. lol xD there still wearing the same things ok enough of my talkin onto the story..**

**Dislcamer:I do not own hamtaro or any of these songs!**

**Chapter 7: When Ki-ki makes a karaoke contest**

**RECAP**

_**After Aqua paid for her outfit they ran into...**_

**END RECAP**

**A girl that was 5'7(5'5 without heels), she had blonde hair, hazle eyes, was wearing pink lipstick, a red halter top, and a red mini skirt, w/red stellitos.(i just know that i spelled that wrong xD).**

**"Watch were your going, little miss perfect."said the girl.**

**"Hey watch it Sabrina."said Mel.(srry for all of you that might be named sabrina)**

**"I'm the most popullar girl in school, and your telling me to watch it? You should watch yourself or your rep at school will be trashed."said Sabrina.**

**"Well at least Aqua has a date tomarrow, and what about you? Oh yeah, YOU DONT HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"said Mel. **

**"Whatever.."said Sabrina as she flipped her hair and walked away.**

**"What a priss."said Mel.**

**Then Ki-ki appeared out of nowhere. "HEY GUYS!"**

**Ki-ki was wearing her brown hair in her normal pig tails, and was wearing a blue t-shirt w/rhinestones in shape of a monkey, and had dark blue denim shorts. and sneakers!**

**"Ki-ki, have you been eating sugar?"asked Aqua.**

**"No, kinda, mybe, OK I DID! But I'm having a singing compitition at my house tonight, anybody can come!"said Ki-ki.**

**"Anybody huh? See ya there."said Sabrina.**

**"Great , the 'Ice Queen' is going to be there."complained Mel.**

**"The winner will get a great prize! See ya there!"said Ki-ki as she ran off.**

**-at the contest-**

**"Ok is everyone here?"said Ki-ki on a microphone.**

**"YES!"said the the gang and Sparkle,Flora,and Sabrina.**

**"Ok! The highest score wins! Who wants to go first!"**

**"Oh I want to!"said Pashmina as she went up to the screen and picked a song. (btw its a karaoke) "This ones perfect!"**

**Then the tune to 'Because of You' played.**

**_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_ (im not going to put the whole song)**

**After the song was over they waited for her score to show.(it goes up to 100)**

89!**"said the well karaoke..**

**"WHAT! Only 89!"whined Pashmina.**

**"Ok, 89 for Pashmina!"said Ki-ki as she wrote her score down. "Who wants to go next?"**

**"I will!"said Sparkle. **

**As she began to search the songs she found out that it didn't have any of her songs!**

**"HEY! Why isn't there any of my songs?"asked Sparkle.**

**"I dont know."replyed Ki-ki.**

**"Uhg, ok i'll choose this one."**

**Then the tune to 'We belong together' played.**

_**I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should've let you go  
I didn't know nothing  
I was stupid  
I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
I couldn't have fathomed that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself**_

**Then she waited for her score.**

90!**"said the you know what said it.**

**"What a 90! I should have gotten a perfect score!"whined Sparkle.**

**"OK, who's next!"said Ki-ki.**

**"I'll go!"said Bijou.**

**"No, I'm going."said Flora as she pushed Bijou out of the way.**

**"Hey!"**

**"Hmm.. ok i like this song.."said Flora.**

**Then the tune to 'Breakaway' played**

_**Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)**_

70!"

**"WHAT!"said Flora.**

**"No offence, wait what am I saying? Flora, YOU STINK!"said Karma.**

**"Really? Then lets see you do a better job!"said Flora as she handed Karma the mic.**

**"My pleasure."**

**She imediatly knew what song to sing.**

**The tune of 'Unwritten' played.**

_**I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned **_

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

"93!"

**"HA FLORA! I got the highest score so far!"gloated Karma.**

**(Im just going to speed this up a bit.)**

**Sandy sang 'Baby Boy' and got a 88.**

**Bijou sang 'Brown Eyes' and got a 89.**

**Mel sang 'Raindrops keep falling on my head' and got a 90.**

**Ringa sang 'Reflection' and got a 91.(oh and the boys didnt come)**

**Meaghan sang 'When I Fall in Love' and got a 87.**

**Penelope sang 'A Whole New World' and got a 94.**

**Then it was Sabrina's turn.**

**"Oh, this one's good."said Sabrina.**

**Then the tune for 'I am Changing'.**

_**Look at me  
Look at me  
I am changing, tryin' every way I can  
I am changing, I'll be better than I am  
I'm trying-to find a way to understand  
But I need you, I need you-I need a hand **_

I am changing, seeing everything so clear now  
I am changng, I'm gonna start right now, right here  
I'm hoping to work it out, and I know that I can  
But I need you, I need a hand

All my life I've been a fool  
Who said I could do it all alone  
How many good friends have I already lost  
How many dark nights have I known

Walking down that wrong road, there was nothing I could find  
All those years of darkness-can make a person blind  
But now I can see

I am changing, tryin every way I can  
I am changing, I'll be better than I am  
But I need a friend-to help me start all over again,  
oh-that would be just fine  
I know it's fonna work out this time  
'Cause this time I am-This time I am

I am changing, gonna get my life together now  
I am changing, yes, I know how  
I'm gonna start again, I'm leaving my past behind  
I'll change my life-I'll make a vow  
And nothing's gonna stop me now...hey

"95!"

**Ha! Try to beat that little miss Aqua!"boasted Sabrina.**

**"Ok.."said Aqua as she got the mic.**

**"Oh i like this song.."said Aqua.**

**Then the tune to 'My heart will go on.' played.(that was in the movie titanic!)**

_**Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on. **_

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on.

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never go till we're one

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

There is some love that will not  
go away

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

"100!"

**"Looks like I win!"said Aqua.**

**"Congrats! Aqua! You win!"said Ki-ki.**

**"NO WAY!"**

**"Excuse me i heard you gals singing, and well i'm really in pressed.."said...**


	8. Hollywood Here We Come!

**Lovelife in the Hamhuman world**

**Ok so far I got one for Pashmina, one for Ringa, and two for Aqua, the poll is still open! so tell me who you want Pands to be paired up with!**

**Dislcmer:No i dont own hamtaro or simon cowell, why would i?**

**Ps:just imagine there in california not japan xD**

**Pss: I dont own any of the clothing mention here!**

**Chapter 8:Hollywood here we come!**

**REACAP TIME!**

_**"Looks like I win!"said Aqua.**_

_**"NO WAY!"**_

_**"Excuse me i heard you gals singing, and well i'm really in pressed.."said...**_

**END RECAP TIME!**

**SIMON COWELl!(for those of you that live in the usa he is one of the judges on american idol xDwow imagin him w/hamster ears Oo)**

**"Oh my gosh! It's SIMON COWELL!"yelled Sabrina.**

**"Looks like Simon came here to boost my career to a higher point!"said Sparkle.**

**"Who are you?"asked Simon.**

**"I'm Sparkle!"**

**"Never heard of you, anyways how would you ladies like to come with me to Hollywood to try to get into showbizz?"asked Simon.**

**"That would be great!"said Flora.**

**"Who said I would bring all of you?"said Simon.**

**"Well your obviously taking me right?"asked Flora.**

**"You? Your singing was gahstly!"said Simon.**

**"What, but I but Why?"Flora managed to say.**

**"You sing like a mice being chased by a cat."**

**"Well if i'm not going then who is?"asked Flora.**

**"You, you , you, you, you , you , you, and you."said Simon as he pointed to Aqua, Sabrina, Mel, Ringa, Penelope, Meaghan, Karma, and Pashmina.**

**"YAY!"said Mel.**

**"And I could use you as an anouncer."said Simon as he pointed to Ki-ki.**

**"Me? Awsome!"said Ki-ki.**

**"Sorry Sandy.Sorry Bijou."said Pashmina.**

**"Eh it's ok, I can always try sports."said Sandy.**

**"It's ok! I don't care!"said Bijou.**

**"So when do we leave?"asked Meaghan.**

**"First thing tomarrow morning!"said Simon.**

**"Tomarrow morning? Gosh we gotta get home!"said Ringa as she and the others left to go home.**

**"Bye Simon! Wait where are we going to meet?"asked Pashmina.**

**"Here! At 9 o'clock!"said Simon.**

**"Kay!"said Pashmina as she and Penelope left.**

**-the folowing morning...-**

**After explaining to there parents what happend Aqua, Mel, Ringa, Sabrina, Penelope, Meaghan, and Pashmina met at Ki-ki's house and waited for Simon, but of course they didn't forget there bags.**

**"Gosh! How much stuff did you guys bring"said Ki-ki amazed by all the bags that were in front of her house.**

**"Well the Pink bags are mine, the Aqua stuff is well Aqua's, the Yellow bags are Penny's, the Red things are Meaghan, the blue bag's are Mel's, the black bags are Ringa's, and the purple stuff is the 'creatures'."said Pashmina defining Sabrina as the 'creature'.**

**(Eh why not do the clothing? lol)**

**Aqua was wearing a light blue Madison off shoulder top with a brooch, and dark blue skinny jeans, with her almost black hair in a curly side pony tail. She also had white ballet flats on.**

**Pashmina was wearing a pink layered starburst top, with a pink rex knee skirt with and organza trim, she had her hair in a half pony tail, and had pink high heels on.**

**Penelope was wearing a yellow plisse multicolor dress. She had her brown hair in a high pony tail. She also had yellow heels on.**

**Sabrina was wearing a lavander ruffle mini skirt, with a light purple lace trimmed cami, and had her blonder hair slightly curled and had white heels on.**

**Mel had on a blue muscle tee designed with yellow butterflys going up from the bottom to the top, and had on light blue jeans. She had her brown hair curled and was wearing her 'famous' sneakers.**

**Ringa had on her army jacket with a black tank top under it, with some new dark blue jeans. she also had on her converses and had her white hair in a pony tail.**

**Ki-ki was wearing a green baveaux off shoulder top, and also had normal blue capri's on, and nike's. She had her brown hair in her normal pigtails except a little curled.**

**Meaghan had on a sage marabel off shoulder long top, and had dark blue jeans on and nikes. She had her brown hair in a half pony tail.**

**Karma was wearing a green big terry shirt, with a denim mini skirt. She also had nikes, and had her wavy hair in a pony tail.**

**"I am not a creature!"said Sabrina.**

**"Yeah yeah and im a chicken."said Pashmina.**

**Then they heard a honk.**

**"Whoa! Look at that limo!"said Ki-ki.**

**"That limo? Theres freakin two limo's!"said Meaghan.**

**"Come on girls we can't be late!"said Simon,'Put your things in the small limo!"**

**"Small limo? They both look the same! HUGE!"said Penelope.**

**Aqua put her two bags in the back of the trunk, Pashmina put her two bags and a small one inside the limo, and Penelope with her two bags did the same, and so did Meaghan, Ringa, Mel, and Ki-ki with their two bags, while sabrina put her four bags in the front.**

**"Ok girls! Not a minute longer! Let's go!"said Simon.**

**Heres the seating arrangement.**

**Aqua, Karma, and Mel were in the back, Penelope Pashmina, and Meaghan where on the right hand side, and Sabrina, Ringa and Ki-ki where on the left hand side.**

**"You gals ready?"asked Simon.**

**"Yeah! Hollywood here we come!"said Mel.**

**"Hey Aqua don't you have a date with Panda tonight?"asked Pashmina.**

**"OH MY GOSH! I totally forgot! I got to call him!"said Aqua as she got her light blue razor phone out of her hand bag.(i know there not in blue yet but its my fanfiction! lol)**

**"Hello , Panda speaking."Panda answered.**

**"Hello, Panda, sorry but I have to cancle the date..well because.."began Aqua.**

**"Don't worry , your mom told me just in case you forgot to tell me, it's all right, say hi to Simon for me!"said Panda.**

**Aqua giggled at this,"Ok, bye Panda."**

**"Bye."**

_**Beeep**_

**"Hey Simon! My boyfriend says hi!"**

**"Tell him I said hello."said Simon.**

**"Ok."said Aqua.**

**"So what shall we do while we drive to Hollywood?"asked Karma.**

**"I dont know."said Meghan.**

**"Well Sabrina, what do you have in you bags that can take up four bags?"asked Ki-ki.**

**"Clothes, shoes, and makeup! What else?"said Sabrina.**

**"So has anyone had a boyfriend that we dont know about?"asked Penelope.**

**"I haven't."said Mel.**

**"Nope."said Ki-ki.**

**"Neither have I."said Meaghan.**

**"I haven't had a boyfriend yet."said Ringa.**

**"Well of course."said Sabrina.**

**"Nope."said Pashmina.**

**"I haven't." Said Karma.**

**"Neither have I."said Penelope. **

**"So that leaves Aqua!"said mel.**

**"Well Aqua."**

**"Well...-**

**haha cliffy!**

**lol hope you liked it!**

**toodles**

**Mariah**


	9. The love war BEGINS kinda

**Lovelife in the Hamhuman world**

**Hey guys! Ok im going to a partie today so im trying to update my fanfictions! I'm going to update When Secrets are Reveled and The Hamhams at Point Reyes. So until then have a good time reading this!**

**Disclamer:I do not own hamtaro! Or any of the four boys mention in here! but i do own max! so MUAHAHAHAHA!xD**

**Ps:One of the reviewers coughiwontsayitbutiwillmelcough said there should be more love triangles! dont worry there will be!**

**Pss: Starting in this chapter! I just had to wait till they got in hollywood xD**

**Psss:remember the boys from chapter 7?Im using them again!**

**Chapter 9:The love war BEGINS! kinda...**

**RECAP**

**"So that leaves Aqua!"said mel.**

**"Well Aqua."**

**"Well...-**

**END RECAP TIME! randompeopleawww**

**"Well...spill the beans Aqua!"said Sabrina.**

**"Well I used to have a crush on my Best Friend Max, befor I moved to North Valley Peek."said Aqua.**

**"Well, tell us what he looked like!"said Mel.**

**"Well I have a picture of us in my book.."began Aqua as she started looking in ther hand bag for her book,"wait it's not in here..Oh yeah I dropped it when Mel grabbed me to go to the mall. Howdy must have gotten it!"(remember chapter 7? Mel makes a friend?)**

**YAYFLASHBACKTIME!**

**"Howdy ya'll!"said ? ( i think you know who)**

**"Oh hi Howdy!"greeted Mel.(ps: they met at the park in the second or first chapter)**

**"Hey Howdy, what are you doing here at the park?"asked Aqua.**

**"Well, I came here for some advice from ya'll, I was goin to ask Bij, but she was chasing after Oxy and Hamtaro cuz Hamtaro had a tier stuck on his head."replyed Howdy.**

**"Let me guess, you want someone to notice you?"said Mel.**

**"Yeah..."said Howdy as he blushed.**

**"Well first you have to tell us who you like."said Mel.**

**Then Howdy whispers in Mel and Aqua's 'ears'.**

**"REALLY!"yelled Mel.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Hm...we'll have to get back to you on that, cuz I have to help Aqua get ready for her DATE!"said Mel as she grabbed Aqua by the arm and ran to the mall, BUT when Mel grabbed Aqua she dropped her book and a picture fell out. Howdy saw this so he picked it up.**

**"(GASP)NO WAY"said Howdy as he starred at the picture.**

**ENDFLASHBACKTIMEMAKESSECNENOWHUH?**

**"Haha, sorry."said Mel.**

**"Don't worry, I think I have a picture of him in my phone."said Aqua.**

**"OHHH! Let me see!"said Ki-ki.**

**"You'll have to see it later girls, We're here at the hotel!"said Simon.**

**"Oh.."said Mel.**

**"My.."said Ki-ki.**

**"GOSH!"said Ringa.**

**"It's huge!"said Meaghan.**

**"Yes, it's a five star hotel! One of the best in Hollywood.The one that the top twelve stays in every season for American Idol!"said Simon.**

**"Wow.."said Pashmina.**

**Once they got into the hotel and checked in, went up to there seprate rooms, the girls came out about and hour later and looked around the hotel. Thats when they ran into Five boys.**

**"Hey Aqua look, it's those boys again! I think Kether, Chirs, Jesse, and Luke! But who is the other one I wonder."said Mel.**

**"Yeah your right, Hey guys! Remember us?"said Aqua,**

**Then the Five boys turned around and walked to the girls.**

**"Hey Aqua, Mel, Ringa, and Pashmina, who are the other ones?"said Chirs.**

**"Im Sabrina."**

**"And I'm Penelope."**

**"Hi, I'm Ki-ki."**

**"We'd like you to meet a friend of ours."said Jesse.**

**"Ce!(or how the heck you spell it), girls meet Max, Max meet the girls."said Luke.**

**Max was a american by the looks of it, and had blonde hair, blue eyes, was a bout 5'5, and was wearing a a blue polo shirt, untucked, and had dark blue jeans, and was wearing converses.**

**"Hey Aqua, Long time no see."said Max.**

**Aqua, who wasn't really paying attention, looked at Max.**

**"Max! I haven't seen you in a while!"said Aqua as she hugged Max.**

**"So is this the guy you were talking about?"asked Penelope.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Well why don't we take a look around? Shall we ?"suggested Kether.**

**"Shure, sounds like fun!"said Pashmina.**

**As the gang started to walk around the hotel Penelope said..**

**"Hey Kether, do you like red heads?"**

**"Uh, yeah I guess."**

**"And sporty girls?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Then you'll love Sandy!"**

**"But Penny , isn't Sandy dating Maxwell?"asked Meaghan.**

**"No not any more. She broke up with him. Don't ask why."**

**"Cool, I'd like to meet her."said Kether.**

**"Well theres kinda a problem, she lives in West Valley Creek!"said Pashmina.**

**"Hey, we can meet her when they go back or when we go back , it depends on who goes back first."said Max.**

**"So Chris do you have a girlfriend?"asked (random selection) Ki-ki.**

**"Sadly no."replyed Chirs.(i know thats not how you spell it xD)**

**"Do any of you have a girlfriend?"asked Meaghan.**

**"Not me."said Jesse.**

**"Nope."said Kether.**

**"I don't.."said Max as he looked at Aqua but luckly she was answering a tex message on her Razor.**

**"I do Senorita Meaghan."said Luke.**

**"Really? Who?"said Pashmina.**

**"Her names Jasmine."said Luke.**

**"Hey, why don't we have some lunch?"suggested Jesse.**

**"Shure!"said everyone in unison.**

**when Chris sat down Ki-ki and Mel raced for the seats next to him.(im mixing things up a bit kay?)**

**When Jesse sat down Meaghan and Ringa raced for the seats next to him.(yesh i know sounds weird right? WELL ITS MY STORIE! xD)**

**Heres the seating arrangement.(its one of those round tables)**

**Kiki,Chris,Mel,Meaghan,Jesse,Ringa,Penelope,Pashmina,Kether,Aqua,Max, and Luke.**

**"Hello there, I'm your waitress Ria. What would you like to drink?"said Ria.**

**"Hey you look firmilliar,"said Aqua,"I know where I met you! We met in-**

* * *

**haha i leave alot of cliffys dont i? lol well R&R**

**Mariah**


	10. To the Smoothie booth we go!

**Lovelife in the Hamhuman world**

**HELLO! again lol xD well srry for the wait i've been really busy latley cuz my sister had a suprise party and we were really really really busy so yeah enjoy reading!**

**Disclamer:if i owned hamtaro i would be makeing these into REAL EPISODES AND OR MOVIES**

**Ps:there might be some love squares, you never know**

**Chapter 10:To the smoothie booth we go!**

**RECAP**

**"Hello there, I'm your waitress Ria. What would you like to drink?"said Ria.**

**"Hey you look firmilliar,"said Aqua,"I know where I met you! We met in-**

**END RECAP!**

**"archery class."said Aqua.**

**"Oh yeah, you were that girl who kept on gettin bulleyes!"said Ria.**

**"And your the one who kept on hitting the teacher with the bow."said Aqua.**

**"Well maybe tommaro we could hang out, I have tommaro off."said Ria.**

**"That'd be great!"said Aqua.**

**When Ria was about to leave..**

**"Um, Ria , aren't you forgetting our orders?"said Jesse.**

**"Huh? Oh yeah right, what may I get you?"**

**"I'll have a water."said Pashmina.**

**"Me to."said Penelope.**

**"And the five of us will have a coke."said Jesse mentioning Chris, Luke, Max, and Kether.**

**"I'll have a Sprite."said Mel.**

**"Pink lemonaid for me."said Ki-ki.**

**"I'll have Iced Tea."said Meaghan.**

**"I'll have Pepsi."said Ringa.**

**"And I'll have lemonaid."said Aqua.**

**"I'll have the diet lemonaid."said Sabrina.**

**"So the drinks are two waters, five cokes, one sprite, one pink lemonaid, one iced tea, one pepsi, and one lemonaid, and one diet lemonaid. Ok, your drinks will be coming shortly."said Ria as she brought the order to the kitchen.**

**"Was it just me or did she have a country accent?"said Max.**

**"Yeah, she's from the country."said Aqua.**

**"Oh.."**

**About five minutes later there drinks came. Then they order there food, and about and hour later they left. And the next day they waited in the lobby for Ria.**

**"Hey theres Ria."said Meaghan.**

**"Hey ya'll!"said Ria.(i forgot to describe her didnt i? well here you go.)**

**Ria was 5'3, and had wavy blonde hair,waist lenght, that was in a pony tail, and had ice blue eyes, and she was wearing a Chiffon Smocked Cami Top, with a sand colored Cargo Mini skirt, and for shoes she had on gold colored ballet flats. And she also had on a wood bead cuff bracelet and a pink beaded necklace with dimond studded earings. (do you think im gettin better with the clothes?)**

**"So where sould we go?"asked Mel.**

**"Well there's a mall a few blocks from here."said Aqua.**

**"I think the us boys would rather stay at the pool."said Chris.**

**"Yeah.."said the boys in unison.**

**"Ok, whatever, your choice, come on girls! To the mall we go!"said Penelope.**

**But just as the girls were about to leave Simon stopped them.**

**"Wait, befor you go I just wanted to tell you that your friends from where ever you guys came from, are coming, so they'll be here in a 7 hours. Now I have to go to the loo, have fun at the mall!"said Simon as he headed towards the "loo".(he means the bath room)**

**"Loo?"said Ringa.**

**Then the girls just shruged it off and went to the mall.**

**"So who has money?"said Sabrina.**

**"Well I just got paid today so i have $480, mah job pays alot."said Ria.**

**"Well from my job I have $450, but I get paid weekly, so i spent i think $35 today for my part of the lunch, so i have $415."said Aqua.**

**"I have $150."said Pashmina.**

**"And i've been saving my allouance, so i have somewhere near $120."said Penelope.(im such a bad speller xD)**

**"I have about $132."said Ki-ki.**

**"I earned 165 this month."said Ringa.**

**"I think i have somewhere between 75-105 dollors."said Meaghan.**

**"Well my mom gave me $200, since my job, a volunteer at the animal shelter doesn't pay much. So i have $213"said Mel.**

**"Of course i have alot of money, I have my own credit card, and my father and mother gave me 500 hundred each so that covers me."said Sabrina.**

**"Then how come you said you didn't have money when we were paying for the lunch?"asked Pashmina.**

**"I'm not going to spend my money on lunch, puh-lease!"replyed Sabrina.**

**"Hey Mel, you said you work for the animal shelter right?"asked Aqua.**

**"Yeah."**

**"That's so cool, I work at Barnes -n- Noble."replyed Aqua.**

**"Ew, you work with all of those filthy little things? I wouldn't even let them near my award winning, purebread, french poodle, Cupcake."said Sabrina.**

**"And I wouldn't let you near any of the dogs at the shelter,"said Mel," 'cause they'll be to afriad of your looks."**

**"Whatever, anyways where here at the mall."said Sabrina.**

**"So what store do you want to go in first?"asked Penelope.**

**"Lets go to Abercrombie and Fitch."said Sabrina.**

**"No way, I'll never be seen wearing there clothes."said Ria.**

**"Your right, you'll never fit into any of there clothes."said Sabrina.**

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY! Im a good size 5 thank you very much!"said Ria.**

**"Really? You look like a size 10."**

**"Oh and like your any smaller!"**

**"Well I'm a nice size 2!"**

**"Well!"**

**"GUYS! Stop fighting! We'll just go to any store we want and by 3:30 we'll meet back at the entrance!"said Ki-ki.**

**"Works for me."said Ria.**

**"Same here."said Sabrina as she started walking to Abercrombie and Fitch.(am i spelling that right?)**

**"Uhg, whatever."said Ria as she started walking towards JC Pennys.**

**Then Penelope and Pashmina went to Limited Too.(remember pash has to look after penny)**

**Then Aqua, Mel, and Meaghan went to Macys which left Ki-ki and Ringa.**

**"Want to get a smoothie?"asked Ki-ki.**

**"Shure."replyed Ringa as they went to the nearest smoothie booth.**

**-With Sabrina-**

**"Oh who needs that bad accent Ria, I like Abercrombie & Fitch."said Sabrina as she looked at a rack full of different styled mini skirts.(i never been in that store so i dont know whats in there so dont sue me! xD)**

**"Do you come here often?"asked a guy who has a nametag so he probroly works there.**

**"I come to this store often but I dont come to Hollywood often."said Sabrina.**

**"Well let's make the best of the time you here."said the guy.**

**"I don't even know your name."**

**"Oh my bad, my names Aaron. And you.."**

**"I'm Sabrina, its nice to meet you. You have a nice look."**

**Arron had brown hair that was spiked up, and had on a black jacket, zipped up, and had dark blue baggy jeans with a chain on it. He also had on black air forces.**

**"Thanks, you to."**

**Sabrina had on a red Halter top, and had on an abercrombie and fitch kira homade cord mini skirt in the color khaki. She also had on red stellitos.(i so know i spelled that wrong.) And she had her blond hair down and straightend.**

**"So may I offer you in a sale?"asked Aaron.**

**"But theres no sale going on."said Sabrina.**

**"I know, you'll get a special discount from me, remember i work here?"**

**"Cool."**

**"And I think you should get that denim mini skirt, it goes great with your eyes."said Aaron as he held up a light blue denim mini skirt that had righnestones in a butterfly pattern.(agian i never been there!)**

**"Oh my gosh! I can't belive that i didnt see that! Thanks for pointing it out."said Sabrina.**

**"And since your with me you can have a 50 discount on it."said Aaron.**

**"Thanks, so do you think later we can hang out?"**

**"Shure, I'm just about to get off work."**

**"Cool, meet me at the smoothie parlor when we get off work."said Sabrina as she took the skirt to the cash register.**

**"I think I just got myself a girlfriend."said Aaron as he followed.**

**-with Pashmina and Penelope-(oh and this stuff is all happening at the same time)**

**"So Pash, after this where do you want to go?"asked Penople.**

**"Well, we could go to the smoothie parlor."**

**"Cool, but till then, I think I'll go on a shopping spree!"said Penelope.**

**"I don't think so, you said yourself you only have $120 and the stuff here is expencive!"said Pashmina.**

**"BUT! Theres a sale and befor we left mom and dad gave me $100 each! Oh yeah and they tolded me to give you $200 to, becuase you left for the limo befor they could give it to you so here you go."said Penelope as she handed her $200.**

**"Well isn't that convenaint."**

**"Oh, this shirt is cute, oh and so is that, and that, and that, and that, wow you've got to love these Hollywood stores!"said Penlope as she picked up three shirts, one mini skirt, and two pairs of capris.(heres what they look like)**

**Heres what Penelope got:**

**A yellow lace toffer top, a pintuck pabydoll tank, a sequin banded tank, a solid buble skirt in the color purple, cargo capris in the color sand, and a pair of normal khaki capris.**

**"Well at least you still have $100 left."said Pashmina as they headed towards the smoothie booth.**

**-with ria-**

**"That no good, selfish, self absorbed, Sabrina, who needs her anyways?"said Ria as she headed into JCPennys.**

**After a few hours ria came out with three bags, she bought three pants, five shirts, 2 shoes, three skirts, and five dresses.**

**"Well that got my mind off Sabrina, looks like i still have some money left, I'll go to the smoothie booth.**

**-with aqua, mel, and meaghan-**

**"Hey Aqua, this outfit will really go great with your eyes!"said Mel as she handed Aqua a aqua blue belle ring skirt and a light blue belle ring shirt.**

**"That's nice I'll buy it."said Aqua as she brought her other stuff to the cash register.**

**"Oh I like this."said Mel as she held up a blue angora swquin sweater.**

**"Then but it."said Meaghan.**

**"Ok!"said Mel as she went to the cash register.**

**'ok that leaves me.."said Meaghan as she started searching for something.**

**"Oh this is cute."said Meaghan as she held up a american rag tie-front paisley camisole,"I'll buy it."**

**After They bought the stuff they wanted they decided to go to the smoothie booth.**

**-at the smoothie booth.-**

**"Is it just me or is everyone coming here?"asked Ki-ki while she sipped some of ther strawberry and banana smoothie.**

**"Well, looks like everyone is in the mood for smoothies."said Ringa as she put down her kiwi and mango smoothie.**

**"Well look who's here."said Sabrina as she bought her diet strawberry smoothie.**

**"Oh great its scary godmother."said Ria.**

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"yelled Sabrina as she threw her smoothie at Ria.**

**But Ria ducked just as the smoothie was about to hit her, then the smoothie landed on...**

* * *

**HAHA CLIFFY!**

**boy do i make alot of cliffys or what? xD**

**well dont be afraid to hit that review button!**

**R&R**

**-mariah-**


	11. Uh oh

**Lovelife in the Hamhuman world**

**HELLO! How ya'll doing? Sorry for my very long abcence but i've just keept on forgeting to update! then school started so yeah, but its the labor day weekend! YAY! so anways enjoy reading!...**

**(some random guy with a microphone)**

**random guy:LOVELIFE IN THE HAMHUMAND WORLD!**

**me:thank you bob!**

**random guy:its jim.**

**me:Jim tim bob whatever!**

**Jim:I QUIT!**

**me:i didnt hire you!**

**Jim:oh yeah (walks off and sulks.)**

**Me:anyways...**

**disclamer:i do not own hamtaro but i do own aaron and aqua :) but i do wish i had a smoothie now xD**

**ps:if you want to know what my oc's look like then tell me and i'll send you **

**an elouai doll that looks like it! but i need you e-mail to do that! and just tell me the ones that you want to see an i'll send you it.**

**Chapter 12: Uh oh...**

**-RECAP-**

**"Well look who's here."said Sabrina as she bought her diet strawberry smoothie.**

**"Oh great, it's scary godmother."said Ria.**

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"yelled Sabrina as she threw her smoothie at ria.**

**But Ria ducked just as the smothie was about to hit her, then the smoothie landed on...**

**-END RECAP-**

**AARON!**

**"Is this what you had me waiting for?"asked Aaron.**

**"OH MY GOSH! I'm so sorry Aaron!"said Sabrina.**

**"-spits out some smoothie that landed in his mouth- Whas this what you had me waiting for?"asked Aaron as he wipped some smoothie off of his face.**

**"Of course not Aaron! I was acually aiming for Ria, but she ducked and you just so happend to be behind her!"said Sabrina.**

**"Whatever, I've got to go anyways, see ya later Brina."said Aaron.**

**"Wait Aaron! Don't go!"pleaded Sabrina. But Aaron didn't come back.**

**"Ok.."said Pashmina.**

**"RIA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU DIDN'T DUCK THEN IT WOULDN'T HAVE LANDED ON AARON!"screamed Sabrina, but she screamed so loud that almost every one in the mall was looking at her.**

**"MY FAULT! It's your own fault that you threw the smoothie at me! What was I suposed to do? Let it hit me?"Ria partly yelled.**

**"WELL DUH!"**

**"Well it's your problem now!"**

**"Well at least I'm not 120 pounds of lard!"**

**"WELL UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE I DON'T HAVE ICE RUNNING THROUGH MY VAINS AS YOU DO!"yelled Ria as she walked off but then turned around to say,"AND IM 115! FOR YOUR INFORMATION!"then she walked off.(i acually said that to someone :p)**

**"FINE! Be that way! See if i care!"said Sabrina as she walked the opposite way than Ria.**

**"Houston, we have a problem.."said Mel.**

**"We really, and I mean really need to fix this!"said Ki-ki.**

**"I can help."someone said in a Canadian accent.**

**"Really?"said Meaghan as they turned around to see who was talking.**

**The person was a girl, and she had hazel eyes, light brown hair in a french braide, and was wearing a lace trim cami, with a long fray hem bermuda shorts, and solid (silver colored) pewter ballet flats.**

**"Yes i can."said the girl.**

**"And how are you going to help? We don't even know your name!"said Ringa.**

**"Oh sorry about that, my names Chelsea."**

**"So how can you help Chelsea?"asked Aqua.**

**"Welll..."said Chelsea as she whispered the rest of it to the girls.(haha! u shall not know!)**

**-With the Boys-**

**"Ok how hot is she?"asked Chris as he pointed to a brunette that had a polka dot bikini on, and looked to be around 16-17.**

**"9"said (uh...hmm..) Jesse.**

**"What? shes a 8."said Kether.**

**"Wrong again she's like a 7 1/2!"said Max.**

**"Ok, Now all of you are wrong, shes a perfect 6!"said Chris.**

**"Haha yeah whatever..."said Jesse.(sorry if im getting there personalitys wrong its been a while since i wrote..or at least typed)**

**"SOOO...MAX!"said Kether as he turned to Max.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Who do you think is the 'hottest' out of the girls!"said Kether.**

**"You mean?"**

**"Out of the girls that went to the mall! Don't make me name all of them!"**

**"Uh, um..do I really have to answer that?"**

**"YES!"said the others in unison.**

**"Uh..oh look ice cream! I'll go get some!"said Max as he left the pool and went over to the ice cream.**

**"You know he's going to say Aqua."said Luke.**

**"How?"asked Jesse.**

**"You know they have a "thing"."said Chris.**

**"No they don't."said Jesse.**

**"Why? You like her?"asked Kether.**

**"WHAT! NO! No no no no!"said Jesse.**

**"Ok then who do you like?"asked Luke.(haha im to lazy to put a accent :P)**

**"Uh er...um..OH I think I'll get some ice-cream to!"said Jesse as he left for ice cream to.**

**"Soo, want to play rate a hottie?"asked Kehter.**

**"Shure."said Chris and Luke.**

**"So what about blondie over there?"asked Kether as he pointed to a blonde girl in a blue swimsuite.**

**"4."Chris, Luke, and Kether said in unison.**

**-With the girls-**

**"Thats a BRILLIANT PLAN!"said Mel.**

**"Yeah but you shure its going to work?"asked Ringa.**

**"Positive!"said Chelsea as she gave them a thumbs up.**

**"Ok, Plan Make-up is ago!"said Ki-ki.**

**"YEAH!"said everyone in unison.**

**"Whats Plan Make-up?"asked Meaghan.**

**"Weren't you listening?"asked Pashmina.**

**"Uh..no.."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**sorry that it was so short but i promise the next one will be longer!**

**peace!**

**-mariah- haha trying to take up space :P**


	12. Plan A!

**Lovelife in the Hamhuman world**

**OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!!! I am sooooo sorry that i kept you waiting for soooo long! its just that I've been super busy with school, plays, sports, pets, ext...but now that i have some free time before i go to camp I'm gonna update as much as possible this week!**

**And another reason as why i didnt update that much is because I didnt have the slightest idea of what to wright..them BAM! Hundrends of ideas hit me for the future chapters of this story!**

**But sadly I am not going to continue "When Secrets are Revieled" eh wasnt that popular..sooo anyways all I'm asking right now is for you to forgive for the INCREDIBLE wait ;D oh and just review some of my oneshots... :D THAANKS**

**now enjoy!**

**oh and ps: tell me if i should change the rating from K+ to T or something lol :P**

**Chapter 12: Plan A! (last chapter was chapter 11)**

**-RECAP-**

**"Thats a BRILLIANT PLAN!"said Mel.**

**"Yeah but you shure its going to work?"asked Ringa.**

**"Positive!"said Chelsea as she gave them a thumbs up.**

**"Ok, Plan Makeup is ago!"said Ki-ki.**

**"YEAH!"said everyone in unison.**

**-END RECAP-**

**So after the girls finished explaining the plan to Meaghan they decided to put the plan to action!**

**"Ok, but how are we going to make this work?" asked Meaghan.**

**As Cheslea sighed she said, "We have to get them locked into a room and force them to work together to get their way out. Got it?"**

**"Oooh ok!"said Meaghan as she put her thumb as as an "ok".**

**"But, the problem is, how are we going to get Sabrina a, rich, selfish, snobby, wiotch, and Ria a, country girl, sweet, caring person, into the same room without killing anybody?"asked Ki-ki.**

**"Well they must have something in common right? I mean theres not a person in the world who doesnt have another person who doesn't have a single thing in common with them! And all we have to do is get their "sweet hearts" into this to!"replyed Chelsea putting airquotes around "sweet hearts".**

**"But we don't know who Ria's "sweet heart" is."replyed Mel mocking Chelsea by also putting air quotes around "sweet heart".**

**"Then we'll just have to find out wont we?"said Chelsea.**

**"This is going to be a looong day.."said Pashmina as they went back to the hotel and visited the boys during there "bonding" time.**

**-back at the clubhouse-**

**"I'M BORED!"yelled Cappy.**

**"WELL DEAL WITH IT!"Boss yelled back.**

**"BUT I DONT WANT TO!"**

**"OH WELL!"**

**-back in hollywood-**

**"Hey, while we're at the pool why dont we go swimming?"asked Pashmina.**

**"Why? We're just going to ask the boys if they know who Ria's crush is."said Penelope.**

**"Aww, but I guess your right."said Pashmina as they made their way to the swimming pool.**

**"Hey boys!"said Mel.**

**"Hey Mel! How was your shopping trip?"asked Chris.**

**"Decent..."Mel replyed.**

**"I have a feeling something happened. Because one, Sabrina and Ria aren't with you, and two, there's no girl that I know that comes back from a shopping trip only to reply with a "decent"."said Kether.**

**"So spill!"Max said while eating ice cream.**

**"Maxie, don't talk with your mouth full! It's gross!"said Aqua.**

**Then Max swalload and replyed with a "Sorry."**

**"OK.."started Penelope with a big breathe,"It started when Sabrina and Ria got into another fight, and Sabrina threw her smoothie at Ria, only Ria ducked and it landed on Sabrinas boyfriend, Aaron, then Sabrina blamed Ria and Ria blamed Sabrina then they got mad at each other and ran seperate ways. Then we met Chelsea here and she came up with a plan to get those two to being friends and so we needed to find out who Ria's crush is and that landed us here."finished Penelope as she took in a long breath.**

**"Well that explains alot.."said Jesse.**

**"So do any of you know who Ria's crush is?"asked Meaghan.**

**"Sorry, no."replyed all the boys in unison.**

**"Oh, ok thanks anyways."said Penelope as she waved goodbye and walked back with the others to try to find any clue of who Ria likes.**

**But meanwhile with the boys...**

**"Dude! What was with that nickname Aqua gave you? Maxie? HAHAA!"said Kether.**

**"I told you we've been friends since pre-k! She gave me that nickname in kindergarten because she thought it sounded cute! And so it just stuck! But only she can call me that! NO one else!"said Max.**

**"Ok whatever...MAXIE!"said Jesse.**

**"I told you to not call me that!"**

**"Ok fine, but just one more, MAXIE! hahaha!"said Luke.( i decided not to put the accent to much work for my tiny brain :P)**

**"UHG!"**

**-back with the girls-**

**"Hmmm... doesn't Ria live here? We should ask around and see if they know anything!"suggested Mel.**

**"That sounds like a good idea!"said Ringa.**

**"Ok we better start asking! Because Hollywood is a BIG city!"said Pashmina as they began to split up.(with cell phones at hand of course)**

**-with ria-**

**"I can't belive that evil, coniving, selfish, snobby, wiotch!"yelled Ria to no one.**

**"And who's that evil, voniving, selfish, snobby, wiotch?"asked a boy that looked to be only a year older than her , and had dirty blonde hair that was spiked up, hazel eyes, around 5'5, and was wearing a black t-shirt with a white skull on it that said "Touch me and you DIE!", and dark blue baggy jeans. He also had glasses.**

**"Oh just some person who is the living hell!"exlaimed Ria very loudly.**

**"Let me guess, she's one of those rich snobby girls, am I right?"**

**"Yes you are."said Ria as she sat down on a nearby bench.**

**Then the boy sat by her and said, "Hi, names Kevin."**

**"Ria, nice to meet you."**

**"So do you live around here?"asked Kevin.**

**"Acually yeah, I live very close acually. I live in that pink and blue two storie house just across the street."**

**"Cool, then that must mean where nieghbors, because my house is the one right by it."**

**"Really? I didn't know you lived there, how come I've never seen you before?"asked Ria.**

**"Well we just moved in a couple of days ago. My dad said I shoudl meet the nieghbor but when I got to your house your mother said that you where at the mall with some friends, so I thought that i should go to the mall to and meet you and your friends. But it seems that your "seperated" from your friends. May I ask why?"said Kevin.**

**"Yes you may."replyed Ria.**

**"Ok then, why?"**

**"Well because I sorta left my other friends back at the smoothie parlor when I fought with the "Wicked Witch from the West"."said Ria reffering to "The Wizard of OZ".**

**"I love that book! Oh sorry , What are your friends names? Tell me about them, since my dad told me to get to know the nieghbor i supose if I get to know your friends, I could get to know you."said Kevin as he smiled at her.**

**She giggled,"Ok. I'll Start with Mel. Mels short for Melissa, she's really nice and is the sweetest person I have ever met. Then theres Ringa, we call her our so called rocker girl, we don't know why. Then there's Meaghan, also very sweet. Theres also Ki-ki. She's very helpful and also VERY sweet. And Pashmina is smart sweet and kind. Then theres her sister Penny, short for Penelope, she's the youngest out of all of us, and also very kind, and last but not least theres Aqua, she shy, beatutiful, and the sweetest, kindest, and caring person I have ever met. So enough about me, what about you?"said Ria.**

**"Well, I used to live in Kansas ( i really have a wizard of oz thing going here lol!),Then I moved here like three or four days ago. I had lots of friends, and if i started I'd never stop, so I'll just tell you about my best friend. His name is Danny, short for Daniel, and he was sorta of a jock, best on the basketball team. He was as you can say a "ladies man". I just told him it's because he's the star player on the b-ball team, buut he never listens. Then theres my old girl-friend Sarah, she was beautiful. She had light blue eyes and the shiniest blonde hair. She was the head cheerleader. But then she broke up with me the day I moved and got together with Danny. But that's all in the past and now I'm very willing to move on. So do you have a boyfriend?"asked Kevin.**

**"sigh Sadly no. But I do have a certain someone in mind though."said Ria.**

**"May I ask who it is?"**

**"NO! I just met you! Haha, I'll tell you once I get to know much better than I already have. So it's getting late. I should find my friends and get back home. Call me?"asked Ria.**

**"Shure, whats your number?"replyed Kevin.**

**"It's 232-6547."said Ria.(i just pressed random numbers and i dont know what the area code is for hollywood :P)**

**"Cool, call you around...nineish?"**

**"Haha, nineish sounds cool."**

**"OK, See ya."said Kevin as he left.**

**"Bye.."said Ria as she left to find her friends.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**gah!**

**hands are to tiered to continue with Sabrina! lol**

**that took me FOREVER to type but im a pretty fast typer sooo lol yeaah :P**

**i'll update again tomorrow! i promise!**

**well dont forget to read and review my oneshots!**

**cya!**

**-mariah-**


	13. The rest of the Gang

**Lovelife in the Hamhuman world**

**HELLO! I'm back ya'll! lol :P As i promised the update is today! yay! lol :P I think I'm going to finish this story before I go on to any others for the time being that means no new stories or oneshots :D**

**Well I don't have much more to say but ENJOY!**

**Oh and if some of you were wondering when am I going to write about the others well this WHOLE chapter is dedicated to them! YAY!**

**oh and btw: Karma was picked to go with them but she decided not to! ok on with the storie:D**

**Disclamer:I do not own hamtaro!**

**Chapter 13:The rest of the gang**

**-Just as the girls left for Hollywood-**

**"So what shall we do now that they've left?"asked Hamtaro.**

**"I don't know...uhh, wait till they get back?"said Panda.**

**"OK!"**

**"Really?"**

**"NO!"**

**"OK good..."said Panda as he walked off.**

**"Aww..now what am I suposed to do...AHA! I KNOW! I'll throw a party for the rest of the gang!"said Hamtaro as he ran off to his house to make the party plans.**

**-At the park-**

**"GIMME BACK MY CAP YOU STUPID DOG!"yelled Cappy as he tried to pull his cap back from a brown fuzzy dog.**

**"DON'T CALL MY DOG STUPID!"said a girl that looked to be the same age as him, had curly brown hair in pig tails, hazel eyes, around the height of 4'11, and was wearing a Satin Crickled/Chiffon Top, and a denim miniskirt with footless leggings underneeth. She was also wearing white ballet flats and had a mini yellow and pink slik scarf around her neck.**

**"Oh sorry, just tell him to give me my cap back."asked Cappy.**

**"Oh why didn't you say so?"said the girl as she got the dog to give Cappy back his cap.**

**"Thanks, whats your name by the way?"**

**"Oh, my names Sammantha, but you can call me Sam."**

**"Names Cappy."**

**"Cappy? That's an odd name."**

**"Eh, well blame my parents."said Cappy as he flashed a cheesy grin which caused her to burst out in a fit of giggles.**

**"Sorry, I giggle laugh easily."**

**"Don't worry, I like making people laugh."**

**"Cool, so I'm new here. Mind showing me around?"asked Sam.**

**"Of course! We'll start at the ice cream parlor!"said Cappy as Sam again burst out laughing.**

**Then hand in hand they walked off to the ice cream parlor.**

**(told ya there was goinng to be more romance! lol but what will penny say!ooooooh!)**

**-at Panda's house-**

**"Hey Kar, I thought you were going to go with the others to Hollywood. Why didn't you go?"asked Panda.**

**"Well I wanted to but I decided not to, I don't want to get into show biz anyways."replyed Karma.**

**"But last year you said you wanted to be an actress/singer. Why'd ya change your mind?"**

**"Because now I want to be a model!"said Karma with a twinkle in her eye.**

**"Yeah, fat chance of mom approving of that.."said Panda.**

**"Oh but I'm gonna be one sooner or later!"**

**"Yeah but just wait till next year! You'll want to be something totally different!"**

**"Nuh uh!"**

**"Yah huh!"**

**"Nuh uh!"**

**"YAH HUH!"**

**"NUH UH!"**

**"GUYS STOP SCREAMING I'M TRYING TO WATCH MY FAVORITE SOAP!"yelled Mie from the guest room.**

**"Sorry..."Panda and Karma relplyed in unison.**

**"Yah huh."said Karma in a whisper.**

**"Whatever.."said Panda as he gave up and went to the kitchen to get some food.**

**"YES I WIN!"**

**"KARMA!"yelled Mie.**

**"Sorry.."said Karma as she left the house to go visit Bijou.**

**-At Bijous house-**

**"I can't belive that I didn't get picked to go to Hollywood!"whined Bijou.**

**"Oh stop complaining. But I thought that you wanted to be a model and or fashion designer."replyed Sandy.**

**"I do, but that could've been my big break!"**

**"Oh well...Oh I got a text from Kar, she's coming over here in about three minutes."**

**"Kar? I thought she went to Hollywood with the others."said Bijou.**

**"Well she said that she didn't want to be a singer/actress, but a model. Okk..."said Sandy.**

**"Oh, ok then. So have you heard from the others yet?"asked Bijou.**

**"Nope, not a thing, hope they have fun there! And they BETTER bring us something!"said Sandy with fire in her eyes.**

**"Yeah they better! Haha!"said Bijou as she sat down on the spinning chair and checked who was on AIM.**

_**-no one is on-**_

**"Man, no ones on..."said Bijou.**

_**DING DONG**_

**"Oh that must be Karma!"said Sandy as she ran down Bijou's many flights of stairs to the door.**

**"HEY KAR!"gretted Sandy as Karma entered the house.**

**"Hey."replyed Karma.**

**-back at Panda's house in Mie's room-**

**"NO SAMUAL! EMILY WILL ONLY CHEAT ON YOU AGAIN!DOOON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Mie yelled at the T.V.**

**-In the kitchen-**

**"What's with women and soap opera's?"Panda asked himself.**

**-with Cappy and Sam-**

**"So what's your favorite color?"asked Sam.**

**"GREEN!"replyed Cappy very quickly.**

**"I can tell by the way your dressed."replyed Sam.**

**Cappy was wearing a grean and white button down shirt with a light green t-shirt underneath. he was also wearing lite blue jeans and green vans, and his signature green baseball cap.**

**"Well I can tell that your favorite colour is yellow and pink by the way that your dressed."**

**"Well duuhh." replyed Sam as she got some of her whipped cream and put it on his nose.**

**"Heey.."then cappy took it off with his finger and ate it,"Hey this is good!"**

**"You can be so dumb sometimes.."said Sam.**_'But you look so cute when you are.'_

**"So were do you want to go next? The roller skating rink? The park again? The local library? Were?"asked Cappy.**

**"Um.. surprise me!"said Sam as Cappy took her hand and led her to his and Penelope's favortie spot.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm stopping here for now but I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

**oh and the next chapter is still about the gang left back home**

**well **

**cya!**

**mariah**

**ps:dont forget to review! so press that little button right there and begine typing!**


	14. Secret Kiss or is it?

**Lovelife in the Hamhuman world**

**Sorry for the long wait again..I've been very busy and after Caritas I just didn't want to update but I'm forcing myself to lol :P And I noticed that not alot of people are reading this anymore..I just got 1 review per chapter...well this time I'm not gonna update again till i get at least 5 reviews! lol COME ON PEOPLE! ONE OF YOUR FAVORITE AUTHORS IS BACK IN ACTION! Haha..(cough cough wink wink) haha :P**

**WELL this one is going to be shortish..ok really short but oh well haha!**

**Disclamer:I don't own Hamtaro**

**Chapter 14:Secret Kiss...or is it?**

**RECAP!**

_**-with Cappy and Sam-**_

_**"So what's your favorite color?"asked Sam.**_

_**"GREEN!"replyed Cappy very quickly.**_

_**"I can tell by the way your dressed."replyed Sam.**_

_**Cappy was wearing a grean and white button down shirt with a light green t-shirt underneath. he was also wearing lite blue jeans and green vans, and his signature green baseball cap.**_

_**"Well I can tell that your favorite colour is yellow and pink by the way that your dressed."**_

_**"Well duuhh." replyed Sam as she got some of her whipped cream and put it on his nose.**_

_**"Heey.."then cappy took it off with his finger and ate it,"Hey this is good!"**_

_**"You can be so dumb sometimes.."said Sam.**'But you look so cute when you are.'_

_**"So were do you want to go next? The roller skating rink? The park again? The local library? Were?"asked Cappy.**_

_**"Um.. surprise me!"said Sam as Cappy took her hand and led her to his and Penelope's favortie spot.**_

**END RECAP!**

**As Cappy went to a hault he let Sam open her eyes to reviel a beautiful hillside with the perfect view of the ocean and the sunset.**

**"Oh my gosh! Cappy it's so beautiful!"said Sam as she went down to the only bench to watch the sunset behind the ocean.**

**"Yeah, it is beautiful, but it's only the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen."said Cappy as he sat down besides her.**

**"Really? What's the first?"asked Sam.**

**"You."**

**"Really? I think you the most handsomest thing I've ever seen."**

**"Really? I'm flattered!"replyed Cappy.**

**Then Just as the sun set she pulled Cappy into a deep pastionate kiss.**

**-with Panda and Mie-**

**"Whatcha wanna do?"asked Panda.**

**"I don't know..you?"**

**"Me neither..."**

**"Hey didn't Hamtaro say he's going to have a party?"asked Mie.**

**"Yeah so..?"replyed Panda.**

**"Well we should help!"**

**"Why?"**

**"You know Hamtaro with parties! He's horrible!"exlaimed Mie.**

**"Oh yeah, your right...(sigh) Let's go."said Panda as he headed out the door grabbing his cell phone and keys while Mie grabbed her purse and cell.**

**-back with Cappy and Sam-**

**"So, does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend now?"asked Sam.**

**"I guess(sp?) it does."said Cappy as he smiled.**

**"So what do you want to do now?"asked Sam.**

**"Want to go ice skating? It's winter so it's a great season to go ice skating!"said Cappy oh so excitedly.**

**"Shure! But you gotta teach me first!"**

**"OK! But we'll have to teach each other, 'cause I don't know how!"**

**"OK! This should be fun!"said Sam as she started running to who knows where.**

**"BUT ITS THAT WAY!"yelled Cappy as he pointed to the other direction.**

**"I KNEW THAT!"said Sam as she started running to the direction Cappy was pointing to.**

**"I bet..."said Cappy as he ran after her.**

**After Cappy and Sam left..**

**"DID YOU SEE THAT!?!?!?"yelled Sandy.**

**"Yes...you didn't have to scream you know.."said Stan.**

**"I know, sorry, but I thought Cappy liked Penny! And now he's with this girl he just met? Whats up with that?"**

**"Well maybe he likes her more than Penny..comeone the movie is about to show in ten minutes!"**

**"Fine, go to your little movie, I'm gonna do some more spying..."**

**"Whatever.."said Stan as he left.**

**"Now, to figure out why Cappy likes her more than Penny.."said Sandy as she followed were Cappy and Sam left.**

**--------**

**sEEE! short eh?**

**lol I PROMISE the next chapter will be MUCH longer..**

**haha**

**rIa Ri..**


	15. VERY VERY IMPORANT AN!

**OMG A SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHORESS NOTE!**

**THIS STORY WILL BE PUT ON HOLD TILL FURTHER NOTICE! I MAY EVEN DELETE IT.**

**I really can't go on with this -.-' I've ran out of ideas for it, and it doesn't really seem to be going anywhere. I have the WORST case of writers block. I've been trying to work on this for MONTHS! So unless I get MAJOR help, this is put on further notice, and if I don't get any help then I'll either delete it or leave it in the hands of someone else.**

**Thank you for you time,**

**Ria**


End file.
